Hiro? I Believe You Mean Hero
by Calamari-on-Gallifrey
Summary: Hiro Hamada, the Leader of the Big Hero 6, finds out him and his friends are demigods when Hiccup and Toothless take them to Camp Half-Blood. This crossover features your favorite Greeks and Romans, familiar faces from Berk, and old friends from San Fransokyo. Enjoy your Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I hope you enjoy this crossover! Feel free to let me know of anything that is off-canon or grammatically incorrect, and I will try my best to fix it or write around it! Thanks and enjoy!**

Chapter One: The Dragon 

It was just after the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology's showcase, and I was feeling pretty good as I stood next to my brother because I'd just gotten the letter that said I'd been accepted into SFIT. "Welcome to nerd school, Nerd." Tadashi said. "Hey, I, um, wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. So, you know, thanks for not giving up on me." I said. He smiled at me and I smiled back. 

The quiet night was suddenly interrupted with the blaring of a fire alarm. Tadashi and I ran toward the noise, rounding the corner to find the SFIT showcase hall in flames. Tadashi caught a girl running away from the building and asked her if she was okay. "Yeah," I heard the girl say in between her coughs "But- Professor Callaghan's still in there!" Instantly forgetting the girl, he began to run toward the building and I knew what he was going to do. "Tadashi, no!" I said forcefully, grabbing his arm. I was not about to let my only brother go in there. "Someone has to help." He dashed away, making his favorite baseball cap fly off his head. I picked it up, but before I could even  
take another step, the building exploded, throwing me to the ground. I got up and called his name again and again, but it was no use. He was gone.

1 Year Later

I tapped my pencil's eraser on my homework, thinking. I glanced at the clock and then tried to focus back on my work. I was meeting my friends downstairs in a few minutes for a quick dinner and then going out on a patrol with them, in case there was some kind of trouble in the city. Finally, I had to put my assignment away, thinking I'd get downstairs early and then finish the paper tomorrow morning, if I got time. 

I walked down the stairs, skipping every other step, until I got down to Aunt Cass's cafe. "You're done early!" Aunt Cass said, greeting me with a quick side-hug. "Yeah, is anyone else here yet?" I asked hopefully. "Yes, they're sitting right over-" "Hiro!" Honey Lemon said from a table in the corner. "Thanks Aunt Cass!" I dashed over to the table and sat next to Wasabi. "Thanks for coming, guys," I said to my gang. "No problem, Hiro." Fred said. Go Go just greeted me with a wave. 

First, we just talked about random stuff like classes at school and how each of our robotics projects is coming along. After the food arrived and we were eating spoonfuls of rice and other pastries, the conversation turned to what we'd be doing afterwards, which was patrolling the San Fransokyo area as superheroes. Wasabi pulled out a marked map of San Fransokyo. "Just as a reminder of where each of us is supposed to be patrolling," Wasabi explained. "That's okay. It's always good to be prepared," I said. For patrols, we would usually each patrol a different section, and if we came across something causing trouble, like a robbery or a gang, we would use the radios in our helmets to call the rest of the Big Hero 6. A few minutes later, we were saying bye to Aunt Cass and heading downstairs to get changed and head out with Baymax. 

Once Baymax and I were airborne, we streaked through the darkening sky toward our patrol sector, which was the northeastern area. Technically, it wasn't San Fransokyo, but it was close enough that we felt it should be protected too. Usually there's nothing happening on patrols, but every once in a while, I'll see something very strange. For example, about six months ago I saw this teen wearing an orange tee shirt carrying some kind of old hippie lady on his back near the Caldecott Tunnel and that's not even the strangest part! He was also being chased by these two other girls with, like, snake wigs or something. Anyways, it seemed like today was going to be one of those regular days until I saw the dragon. 

At first, I thought 'Maybe it's a kite, or a balloon or something'. But then I saw the rider. He was wearing a sort of black armor and mask, and he was kind of chilling out on his black dragon. "Okay Baymax, we don't know whether or not these guys mean any harm, so let's just tail them for a few minutes before we call the rest of us... Oh and you might want to scan them just in case." Baymax scanned. "Scan complete. He is in healthy condition." "Thanks" "You are welcome" Baymax replied. For a while, we did not follow him, ducking behind the massive metal balloons so him nor could the dragon detect us. Suddenly, the guy looked around as if he wanted no one to see him and I told Baymax to hover behind the closest balloon, and just as we'd done so, I barely got to watch as the boy and the dragon dove at high speed toward the nearest building and vanished into the shadow. I guided Baymax over to the same wall the dragon and boy disappeared into and felt the glass. There wasn't a portal, or a hole, or any evidence that the guy was there at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Going on a Trip on our Favorite Robot Nurse

"I'm telling you, I wasn't hallucinating! There was a literal live dragon with a guy in black armor and a mask riding him!" I was telling my group about the dragon sighting earlier that night. "Let's look at the footage Baymax took, and see if it's for real!" Fred said excitedly. "Yeah, it might be a good idea. Remember what happened last time we saw a masked guy in black?" Go Go said. I remembered all too well. I went ahead and took Baymax's armor off and stowed it away before Aunt Cass could see. Meanwhile, the rest of the team looked at the footage from earlier, and when they saw the pair disappear into the wall, they looked thoroughly puzzled. "Well, I know that teleporters haven't been totally invented yet, and if he didn't disappear into thin air, I'd say it was a secret passage or something." Wasabi said thoughtfully. "Maybe we can watch that same area tomorrow night to see if he comes back," Honey Lemon said. "What are your thoughts on this, Go Go?" I asked after I deactivated Baymax. "I think we need to move fast and be careful if we want to catch this guy again. Whatever he was doing, his goal was not to be seen." "I agree," I added "How else would you explain the stealthy black dragon?" 

The next day, we all headed over to my patrol section to wait and see if the dragon guy appeared again. Soon after sunset, I had Baymax do a Superscan and he found the dragon guy, heading away from Caldecott Tunnel. I was surprised that none of the people down below were freaking out, considering a dragon was flying right above their heads. "Okay guys, I'll approach him with Baymax and we'll call for backup if needed." I said over the radio as Baymax and I flew over to intercept them.

Fortunately, when the dragon dude saw Baymax and I headed over, he changed course so that he was heading toward us as well. We both landed on a nearby metal balloon and dismounted our rides. "What do you want?" I asked, taking off my helmet. The guy took off his as well, revealing wind-tousled brown hair and green eyes. "Are you Hiro Hamada?" He asked catching me off guard. "Uh, y-yes? Who are you?" "Sorry. I'm Hiccup, and that's Toothless." He said, pointing to the dragon. "That's Baymax. And you didn't answer my first question... What do you want? How do you know me? And how'd you disappear into that wall?" "Ah, well, it's complicated. I think it would be best if I just took you to Camp. I'll explain on the way." Hiccup started to head over to Toothless and I called out. "Wait a minute! I can't justo abandon my team!" I quickly shoved my helmet back on. "Okay guys, meet back at Aunt Cass's in twenty minutes." I turned back to Hiccup "Here's the deal. I told my friends that came with me to meet back at my house. If you come and explain to us what you're up to properly, then and only then will I go with you to this "Camp". Deal?" Hiccup nodded once and hopped on Toothless. I jumped onto Baymax and took off, with the dragon traveling close behind.

Once we made it to my garage and shut the door safely behind us, I got some food and we all sat on the couches while Hiccup answered our questions. Meanwhile Fred was busy playing with Toothless. "Wow! Can he breathe fire?" Fred asked. "No, he shoots plasma, but he never misses and he's almost invisible at night... You wouldn't happen to know anyone from Berk, would you?" "Uh, no... Why do you ask?" "You just reminded me of an old friend of mine... Oh, never mind. Where should I start?" "How about where you came from?" said Honey Lemon. "And how do you know Hiro?" Go Go added. "Hmm, how do I explain this..." Said Hiccup thoughtfully, tapping his chin. 

"So are you guys familiar with Greek or Roman Mythology?" Hiccup asked. "Yes, Tadashi used to read me those stories when I was little..." I said. "Well, they're real. But the Olympians always move with the most powerful western civilization of the time, which in this case, is America. And sometimes, well, they fall in love with a mortal and they have these kids. They're called Demigods." "So wait a minute," Said Wasabi, "You're saying that one of your parents is a god? Like, Zeus or something?" "Actually, no I'm not. I'm a legacy of Mars and Nyx, so my Mom's dad was Mars (apparently Mars has a thing with dragons) and Nyx was my dad's mom... Oh it's complicated. So, kids like me, who have an Olympian for a parent or grandparent, carry a strong scent that monsters can follow so the only two safe places for us are Camp Half Blood, where I'm taking you, or Camp Jupiter." "So now you're saying that one of MY parents are a god?" I said skeptically. Hiccup nodded solemnly. "Well then whose kid is he? Do demigods get cool powers?" Fred asked. "I don't know," said Hiccup, "But what I do know is that Hiro was mentioned by the Oracle, and around Camp Half Blood, that's a big deal." "Well guys," I said, getting up off the couch, "We're going on a trip to-where's Camp Half Blood?" "Long Island, New York."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: To Camp! 

6 Hours later 

"How DID you convince Aunt Cass that this was just a SFIT field trip just for us six?" I asked Hiccup as we zoomed across the sky. Honey Lemon and Go Go were riding with Hiccup on Toothless while Fred and Wasabi rode with me on Baymax. "I just manipulated the Mist so that as far as your Aunt knows, we're just on a month-long trip to New York." said Hiccup. "The Mist? Isn't that a ton of water droplets?" Asked Fred. "Er, no, the Mist is what keeps the mortals from seeing monsters, both Camps, and the other Greek mythology stuff as they really are." "So is that why no one freaks out when they see Toothless?" Honey Lemon asked. "Yes, very good! I have no idea what the mortals see, but some might just think Toothless is just a small helicopter or something." Hiccup said. "Just wondering, how fast can Toothless go?" asked Go Go. "He can go faster than the speed of sound... Do you want to go faster?" asked Hiccup. "Oh please no..." Wasabi said with a whimper. He was afraid of heights and increasing Baymax's speed to catch up with Hiccup and Toothless probably didn't help. But, of course, Go Go wanted to go faster and in a split second, Toothless burst way ahead of Baymax and we had to put on full thrusters in order to catch up. In a few minutes, I heard the sonic boom, which told me they had, indeed, exceeded the speed of sound. "Wow," I said to myself. Then, I turned the radio on in my helmet and asked Honey Lemon to tell Hiccup to slow down a bit, as Baymax could not go that fast yet.

In about two or three hours, we had arrived in the Big Apple, with dawn just breaking over the city skyline. I had to admit, I was pretty impressed that we'd made it across the country overnight, but after the long journey I was super tiered. But we had not reached our destination yet. "Okay," I yawned "Direct us to Camp Half-Blood, Hiccup!" I saw the black shadow that was Toothless zoom ahead, down into the forest on Long Island. Baymax followed suit and as soon as we landed, Wasabi jumped off and started kissing the ground. I couldn't blame him; I was pretty relieved to be back on solid ground as well. We barely had time to put our backpacks (full of our clothes and bathroom stuff) on before Hiccup ejected a fiery sword from an odd metal cylinder and tramped off into the dark woods, the rest of us following close behind. As we passed the trees, I felt as if someone or something was watching me but Hiccup as if sensing what I thought, said "It's just the dryads checking you guys out. They're pretty much harmless." I nodded and made a mental note. 

Soon, we reached a large hill with a huge pine tree at the top, but what caught my eye was what looked like a golden blanket draped over a branch of the tree. "Is that-" "The Golden Fleece," Hiccup finished my sentence. Then he pointed to what looked like a pile of cables at the base of the tree. "Mind the dragon. He's guarding the fleece." After a second look, I saw the shape of the dragon, snoozing. Everyone except Hiccup flinched when the dragon raised its head to greet Toothless. Edging carefully around the dragon, we continued to climb toward the top of the hill, and when we reached the crest we gasped. 

Laid out before us like a map was Camp Half Blood. We could see a number of cabins forming a sort of omega symbol, each building looking completely different from the next. There was one that kind of looked like a huge, white bank and another black cabin with green-flamed torches on either side of the doorway. Hiccup led us down the hill and toward a large white house that was painted baby blue. "Why don't you guys stay out here on the porch while I get Chiron? I'll be right back." Hiccup went inside, carefully closing the door behind him. A few minutes later, he came back out, followed closely by a guy in a motorized wheelchair. "Hello, I'm Chiron. Welcome to Camp!" the man said, "I'm assuming you must be Hiro?" Chiron turned to me and stuck out a hand. I shook it and told him I was pleased to meet him and introduced my friends. "How did you meet your friends?" Chiron asked me thoughtfully. "My, uh, Brother Tadashi introduced me to them. They were his friends first..." I trailed off. "Well, the Camp borders don't normally let mortals in, only demigods." The realization suddenly dawned on all of us. Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. "Gee, I uh, never thought of that... I guess you guys are demigods too! It must be my lucky day!" "I hate to break up the party, but you need rest. We'll discuss our situation in the morning," Chiron turned to Hiccup. "Hiccup, can you please take them to Cabin 11 for now?" Hiccup nodded and told Toothless to meet him back at the Nyx cabin. 

As we walked toward Cabin 11, which I later learned was the Hermes cabin, I asked Hiccup about Toothless. "It's kind of complicated, but Toothless is a son of Nyx, the goddess of night, so that makes him a relative of mine. And I don't know why but we can communicate telepathically when needed, but we try not to because it takes up a lot of energy." "And also, you said earlier that you were a son of Mars... He's roman isn't he?" asked Wasabi. "You're right, Mars is roman, but I prefer staying here to staying at Camp Jupiter, which is like a roman version of Camp Half Blood. And, being a legacy of two gods is cool because I can stay in either cabin. I learned that when I tried to transfer out of Ares... They're a little too warlike for me..." We all laughed. "Oh, and one more thing..." Hiccup said as we approached the door of the large Hermes cabin. "Hermes is also the god of thieves, so watch your stuff, ESPECIALLY near the Stoll's. Well, good night!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Long Time No See. 

In the morning, we put on some normal clothes and somehow found our way to the dining pavilion with the ruckus in the Hermes Cabin, and since the table for the cabin was so crowded, we sat down at the near-empty Nyx table with Hiccup. "How did you sleep?" Honey Lemon asked politely. "Fine and you?" We all nodded tiredly, staring at our plates of donuts. Suddenly we heard a BANG noise and looked up to find Chiron standing at the head of all the tables. At first, I thought he was sitting on a horse, but then I did a double take and saw that Chiron's lower half actually was the horse! I finally snapped out of my stance when Chiron spoke. "Hello, demigods! As you know, tonight we will be having Capture the Flag, as we do every Friday. Some new demigods also came to camp last night so you will make them feel welcome. All of the other activities will resume as normal." Chiron trotted off. After breakfast, we started to walk away from the dining pavilion when suddenly; we heard a shout and looked behind us. A small group of teens trotted over to us and said hello to Hiccup. "This is Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper," Hiccup said, pointing to each of them in turn. "Guys, this is Hiro, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Go Go and Fred. They haven't been claimed yet, but can you guys give them a tour?" "Of course!" said Piper, a girl with harpy feathers braided into her brown hair. "Anything for you, my friend!" Percy said, grinning. He had black hair and green eyes. "Let's go to the sword arena first, to get them a proper weapon, and then to the stables..." The Blondie, Annabeth said, already planning ahead. Fred looked thrilled beyond words as Jason introduced himself as a son of Jupiter.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to find Hiccup getting on Toothless. "Come on, I have to show you something." I cautiously got on Toothless. I hadn't flown like this on anything but Baymax, and I would fly on Baymax, except he was charging back at Cabin 11. With a sudden jerk, Toothless launched into the air and I had to hold on tight to keep from falling off. After a few minutes of fast flying, we suddenly dove and a split second later we stood on the porch of the Big House. I pried my eyes open and stepped shakily off Toothless' back. Hiccup unhooked his left leg from the stirrup and I noticed Toothless red tail fin closed. "Sweet mechanics," I said, stopping to admire the system on Toothless' saddle. "Yeah, it helps him fly." Hiccup said, walking into the Big House. I had no choice but to follow.

We walked up a floor and found ourselves in some kind of medical wing. There were several patients with nasty burns and cuts, and I noticed that there seemed to be no medicine or IV's, just these odd green drinks and white square things sitting on the patient's side tables. We walked down to the end of the corridor, where I saw a red-haired girl sitting on a chair just outside a white curtain. "Hey, Rachel," Hiccup said, sitting down in a chair next to her. "This is Hiro. Hiro Hamada." Rachel, who had been sitting with her head in her hands, suddenly jerked up to look at me. She had brilliant green eyes and marker drawings all over her jeans. "Nice to meet you. I'm Rachel Dare, the camp Oracle. You wouldn't happen to be THE Hiro, would you? As in the leader of Big Hero 6 Hiro?" "Yeah, I guess... Wait how'd you know? Not even Aunt Cass knows I'm the leader of the Big Hero 6!" "I have hunches. And also, there was a prophecy predicting a hero's arrival. You must be him." She walked over to a small area of the infirmary that was closed off by a curtain and beckoned me and Hiccup inside. When I walked in, I froze, my eyes fixed on the sleeping form of Tadashi tucked into the cot. 

"What-how-" I stammered. Hiccup seemed surprised that I recognized the guy in the bed. "That's my brother!" I exploded. "He died over a year ago in a fire back in San Fransokyo, so why in the wide world of science is he in New York, in a Camp I didn't even know existed until yesterday, completely unscathed?!" "He's in a coma," Rachel said, as if I'd never said anything. "He was actually brought in by Hiccup about a year ago and we thought some nectar and ambrosia would help, but it's no use. He's been sleeping like this ever since, not even moving at all." "Where'd you find him?" I asked Hiccup. "It's a long story..." "I have time." "Let's take a walk then."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: How Tadashi and Hiccup got to Camp

"The story really begins back on my island. The island of Berk." Hiccup said. "Berk?" I asked. "Wait, you mentioned that before. Where is that, exactly?" "You mean where _was_ it... The Barbaric Archipelago used to be around Iceland, until it was completely wiped off the map, a little over two years ago. We were celebrating the return of my mother, Valka when suddenly; there was an enormous earthquake that knocked all of us to the ground. Toothless ran to protect me and he covered us with his wings. The building we were in suddenly collapsed and we were buried under some rubble. When we finally managed to get out from under there, we found that Berk was completely gone. There was no evidence of my home, except for the House that had collapsed on me and Toothless." "Wow," I stammered. "I'm so sorry. But why were you in San Fransokyo?" "I was just getting to that," Hiccup said. "I had felt really sad about my village, but a tiny bit of me was excited to be in what seemed like a different land. So, I hopped on Toothless and took off, but before I could get very far, we saw a small spot of sea bubbling and frothing as if something was boiling right there, just below the surface. We dove down to investigate when suddenly, an enormous dragon burst forth like a tidal wave, and I instantly recognized it as the dark Great Bewilderbeest that was under Drago's control." "A Great what controlled by who?" "A Great Bewilderbeest. The ultimate Alpha species. This particular Bewilderbeest was once defeated by Toothless, making Toothless the true Alpha of dragons. As for Drago, he used the Bewilderbeest to gain control of Berk's dragons as well as the Good Alpha's dragons in order to take over the world. But, Drago Bludvist is also the madman who killed my father, so that made him my arch enemy, besides, of course, Dagur the Deranged, but that's a different story." 

"So what did you do when you saw this Bloody-fist guy?" I asked. "Well, my first thought was to blast him and the alpha to bits with Toothless, but then I thought that maybe Drago would lead me back to Berk or at least put me on the right track. I was wrong. Turned out, he knew Toothless and I were following him, and so he led us off course, into a bank of fog and before we knew it, we'd lost him and the alpha within a few hours' time." "I'm guessing you then found Camp Half-Blood and stayed there, in order for Toothless not to get captured, right?" Hiccup looked surprised. "How'd you know that?" he asked. I shrugged. "Deductive reasoning. I figured you were concerned for your dragon in the modern world, but then as you were flying over New York, you spotted the older looking Greek buildings here and thought they might know where Berk is." "That's right. Lucky guess, Hiro!" "Thanks. But how'd you find my brother in this mess?" "I found him while tracking Drago, actually... You see, I realized that sitting at camp would do me no good in getting back home, so I quested on my own, trying to track down Drago and see what he was up to, and how he transported to this land. I had finally honed in on him in San Fransokyo, about a year ago. In order to get there in a few minutes, we shadow-traveled using Toothless' powers (from the Nyx side of the family) and we got there just in time to see Drago stealthily sneaking into the back of a building in some kind of institute." For some reason, this night sounded extremely familiar to me. "Toothless and I managed to follow Drago without being detected, and once we were inside we saw Drago talking to some older man who was putting on some kind of glowing headband. We were too far away to hear, but it seemed as if they were having an argument over the headband. Drago suddenly got angry and set the room on fire, stalking out wrapped in his fireproof dragon-skin cloak. We hesitated in following him out, in case we could see why Drago wanted the headband. Seeing that he was going to get burned if he tried to get out, the older man with the headband somehow commanded these black bug things to encase him in a bubble, safe from the fire." "Callaghan," I muttered under my breath. "What?" "He was the guy arguing with Drago, and those bug things are microbots, controlled by the transmitter headband," I explained. "Oh, okay. But, after this Callaghan guy escaped in the bubble, a teen ran into the building, obviously looking for someone. By then, it was getting unbelievably hot and judging by Toothless' restlessness, I determined that the building was going to blow any minute. Meanwhile the teen had collapsed, so Toothless and I grabbed him, and as soon as we were out of the building, it exploded in a fiery mass." 

I was silent for a minute as I thought about how lucky Hiccup was to escape with his and Tadashi's life. "But why would Drago want those microbot thingies?" Hiccup asked, tapping his chin. "Well, I know Callaghan used the microbots to nearly destroy San Fransokyo with a portal..." "THAT'S IT!" Hiccup yelled startling me out of my thoughts. "Drago might be trying to get back home, like me!" "I wouldn't be too sure," I said, interrupting Hiccup. "You said Drago was trying to take over your world, right?" Hiccup nodded. "Well what if he's trying to take over THIS world, too?" Realization dawned on Hiccup's face. "You're right Hiro... How old are you?" "Fifteen." "Wow, a fifteen year old is figuring out everything before I do!" We smiled at each other and walked towards the dining pavilion, because it was already lunch time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again! Just an FYI: this chapter is super short because I didn't really have much to put in it. I promise I'll publish more chapters ASAP, so stay tuned and we'll see what I can do! Enjoy and let me know if anything is grammatically incorrect or off-canon!**

Chapter Six: We're Claimed by Greeks

Something unexpected happened during the meal. You see, the rest of my team was sitting at Hiccup's table, telling about their experiences getting to know the other demigods. Suddenly, a shimmering symbol that looked sort of like a rainbow appeared over Honey Lemon's head. Everyone who was eating silenced immediately, but Honey Lemon hadn't noticed because various symbols had appeared over each of the Big Hero six's heads, all shimmery like brightly colored mirages. It looked like we'd been claimed. According to Chiron, I was a child of Athena ("No wonder you're so smart!" said Hiccup) Honey was a child of Iris, Wasabi is Hephaestus ("The cleanest I've ever seen," said a kid named Leo) Go Go is Ares and Fred was Hermes. "We can still hang, but for now let's get to know our Cabin mates." I said to my team later. 

The Athena cabin was clean and orderly and had a few diagrams on the wall with drawings of shining Greek buildings. "Hi, I don't think we've met," said a blonde girl who noticed me looking at the drawings. "I'm Annabeth. I met your Iris friend, Honey Lemon." "Hi, I'm Hiro. Are you the cabin leader?" "Not for much longer. Soon I'll be going to college in New Rome with Percy and Jamie Simms over here will be taking my place." Annabeth gestured to a girl who had granite-colored eyes and bleached hair with several streaks of purple in it. "Hiya, Hiro!" Jamie said. "Hey, what's that?" Annabeth had glanced at my luggage and seen Baymax's charging station, which I'd already plugged into the wall. "Oh that's Baymax... Do you want to see him?" the girls shrugged and I proceeded to grab some duct tape from my bag. "Can I see your arm?" I put some tape on Jamie's arm and tore it off, to which Jamie said "Ow! Hey what's the big deal?!" "Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." Baymax had inflated and walked over to Jamie. "I was alerted to your need for medical assistance when you said 'ow'." "Wow," Annabeth said, admiring Baymax. As the robot examined and cared for Jamie, I explained to the girls what kind of settings Baymax had and soon we had attracted a large crowd of half-bloods, all oohing at the tech and programming that went into Baymax. "Just wait till the Hephaestus kids get a look at that!" said a kid near the back. Everyone else chuckled, and once they got a final look at the walking marshmallow, we all went to bed, and I wondered what plans they had for tomorrow.


End file.
